Dont Cry For Me
by CherryMiller
Summary: Draco loses the girl to a bad idea he had, while she's gone he sleeps with some one else and she walks in on it not like most just read and tell me what u think


Don't Cry For Me

By: Cherry Miller

Faith Dangle, Draco Malfoy, one couple so in love so how'd it go so wrong? Engaged to be married, together for the last three years. Faith was the encouraging, confident, bitch he'd always wanted, and Draco was the hardcore, dark arts, death eater she had been looking for.

Faith had fallen in love with Draco the very first time she had laid eyes on him three years before; how could she not of? He was absolutely handsome and perfect in every aspect that counted for anything now a days.

Draco had watched as Faith disappeared in to the dark night sky; that was one of the things he loved about her. That even though she could just poof wherever she still preferred to fly some of the time; she was in everyway a free spirit. He watched her disappear for the next three days for a rally in St. Petersburg. Three days with her gone, three months until there wedding he was counting down all the days.

The second afternoon of the rally Faith received an unsigned letter telling her that she needed to come home now. She packed up her things by seven thirty that night and poofed back to the manor for what would not even be the rest of the night.

Faith abandoned her bags by the front door and went to search for her loving man. By the time she had gotten to the last room on the first floor she ran across there house elf Blinks.

"Blinks where is Draco at?" she asked.

"I don't think you want to know Ms. Dangle." Blinks said.

"Why not? What's he done wrong this time Blinks?" she asked.

"I'm afraid you'll find him in the presence of another tonight."

Faith looked a little confused as Blinks snapped his fingers and disappeared with a frown on his face. What was he talking about in the presence of another, she decided she didn't really want to know what he had meant.

Faith walked up to their bed room door, the one that was always opened but wasn't now. She gave a weird look as she heard soft music coming form with in the bed room. Eyes on the floor she opened the door nothing could prepare her for this one, not a damn thing she could of done. She didn't chose to find out this way, no there was a million other ways that would have been a hundred times better.

Her eyes glanced up then back down it was enough time to see Draco's hair plastered to his forehead, sweat rolling down his face, and a blonde laying over top of him. Both of them naked in the middle of having hot, sweaty, sex from the looks of everything.

Faith slammed the door into the wall making a hole in the wall where the door knob was. Draco sat up knocking the blonde off of himself at the sight of no other than his lovely wife to be.

"I don't fucking believe it...and I was warned to." She said.

"Was I not good to you I'm gone for two days and you take this chance made other plans bet you didn't think it would end this way did you...and with this hussy why the hell her?" Faith asked.

The blonde looked up pulling on her pants and through on an angry look Faiths way. She walked past the bed where Draco was standing and then towards the door to leave. The blonde looked straight in to Faiths green eyes and smiled at her.

"You know the damage is done so I guess I'll be leaving," the Blonde said.

"You fucking hussy if I ever ever see you ever again I will kill you, do you understand me...I will fucking kill you Bitch!" Faith screamed throwing her out the door.

"Faith baby girl, this isn't what it looks like I can explain everything." Draco said moving towards her.

"You don't have to say what you did I already know I just walked in on it remember?" she said.

"Please don't over react on this you know how much I love you," he said.

Faith couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth, that he really loved her. She couldn't control it before she realized it she had hit him; and he didn't find it very appealing he put her against the wall.

"I cant believe I believed you when you told me you loved me and that you needed me then this... you know some things are better left unsaid but its not like you only talked to her, no you had to fuck her to." Faith said still against the wall.

"Its not like I chose to do it you know," he said getting mad as more words were said.

"How do you not chose to have sex with some one other than your girlfriend?!" she screamed.

"I love you, this wasn't suppose to happen we had everything I didn't mean to fuck everything up... but I was drugged." He said letting her go.

"Yeah and it already wore off when I caught you in the bed with the bitch little over five minutes ago bullshit I don't want to hear it I'm out of here." Faith said pushing past him.

"You've got me so mad but I love you please I don't know what I'll do with out you." Draco said sitting against the bed.

"Yeah well you'll have to tell some one who cares because you must have me confused with some other one of your girls," Faith said as she started packing her clothes.

It wasn't like Draco to just sit back and let the women he loved walk out the door forever. He tried so hard to make her listen and now he realized that this was his own fault in more than one way. Watched her pack all her things and he couldn't just let her walk out not after everything they'd been through.

"Faith please don't leave on me, I want you to stay you'll never find someone who cares about you like me," he said standing up.

"Oh you care for me I really couldn't tell when you had your dick in someone else!" she said turning to him.

"I'm sorry don't leave on me, you'll never find another who loves you as much as I do." He said.

"Listen to me Draco, I want you to know that I love you and that's forever, but I will find someone new, I wont be alone and I wont be with you, I wont come back to your side not after this I'm keeping my pride. So goodbye I'll be on my way its going to take time but I'll be okay." She said leaving the house.

Draco sat were he was his words still didn't make her stay, his smooth talking tongue had got him no where. He'd lost her this time for good he couldn't take the thought, he sat there replaying it all, all the things they had said.

He slowly but surely got up and made his way to the shower, he didn't even check the mirrors as he went by two of them on the way. Draco steeped back out a while later feeling a little better but not by much at all. He finally looked in to the fogged mirror and saw her standing there at a friends house. Draco lightly smiled he had her pictures all over the house but this was almost the really real thing.

"I love you so much I don't know what to do," he said looking up at her reflection staring at him.

Faith stood there for a minute taking everything in, all of it everything that had went wrong in the last two days. She was really sad about it all she really did love Draco but some things were for the best in more then one way. After taking it in she looked up with a smile and said to him.

"Cry me river," she kissed two of her fingers and blew him the kiss.


End file.
